Delete this post
About Desh: Quotes: "' Strength is nothing, if you can not hit your enemy .. '" - Desh while fight Rixion "' I guess you don't want to see me angry' .. " - Desh while fights strong enemies "' This time wasn't my fault ! '" - Relationships with common caratchers: Sonic: The first meeting between Sonic and Desh, was also their first fight .. but since then have always been good friends. Shadow: Because of his ability to control the chaos emeralds, Shadow considers Desh as a rival and at the same time a "brother". Tails: Desh and Tails have always been good friends; Desh learned by Tails his mechanical and technical knowledge about airplanes Relationships with fan caratchers (Add your caratcher here): Sonic.EXE: '''Desh has met EXE after he chased him in the "World of Nightmares" to save iris; They two fought again when Desh and Raidon had wrongly created a double chaos control that teleported them to the "World of Nightmares" Desh has always considered EXE a good opponent .. and a bad loser. '''Iris the Cat: '''Iris is Desh's girlfriend, and.. the first girl he ever kissed; Over the years, the two have had many quarrels and fights, but they've always loved each other. '''Novo the Hedgehog: '''Desh considers him to be a friend of fighting. Trasformations: '''Super Desh: When Desh takes the 7 chaos emeralds, he can use their positive energy to turn into "Super Desh" Chaos Desh: When his friends are injured, and if he has the 7 chaos emeralds, Desh can combine the positive and negative energy of the emeralds, to become "Chaos Desh" ( The transformation works only if Desh mantains control over his anger ) Hyper Desh: When Desh takes the super emeralds, he can use their positive energy to turn into "Hyper Desh" ( It's not decided yet whether Desh will use this transformation in the story ) Dark Desh: When Desh see the enemy hurt his friends, or also when is really angry, he can use his negative energy to turn into "Dark Desh" Super Dark Desh: When Desh see the enemy hurt his friends, and if he has the chaos emeralds, he can use their negative energy to turn into "Super Dark Desh" Evil Desh: When desh is extremely angry, and he has with him the 7 chaos emeralds, he can combine his negative energy with emerald's negative energy to turn into "Evil Desh" ( When Desh is in this state, he doesn't distinguish friends and enemies, and attacks anyone on his way) Desh.EXE: During the second battle against Sonic.EXE, in an attempt to stop EXE's attack and to protect Iris and Raidon from it, Desh absorbs part of the attack's energy, and his body and powers becomes similar to EXE's ( In this form Desh can not use chaos emeralds' power ) Weaknesses: * Dizziness * Frost Other attires: Extreme gear attire: '''Withe T-shirt, white gloves, sports shoes, red neckerchief, two golden earrings on the left ear '''Winter attire: Story: Introduction: Born in a small house in the countryside, at the age of 14 years he saw his parents killed by a mysterious blue hedgehog named "Rixion"... From that day on, he left the house and his brother to become strong enough to avenge his parents ... during his journey, he found a blue hedgehog, and thinking it was the same one that killed his parents attacked him ... but soon cleared up the misunderstanding and the two became friends ... And so, the real adventure began. Full story: Click here for Desh's story Trivia: * Desh was secretly in love with Iris from first time he saw her .. but .. he was too shy to tell her. * Unlike Sonic, Shadow and Silver, when Desh performs the "Super Transformation" his eyes becomes blue. Category:Good Category:Male Category:Hedgehogs Category:Orphan Category:Fighter Category:Chaos user Category:Heroes Category:Mobian Category:Fast